


Finally

by cosmicwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, they're so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwriter/pseuds/cosmicwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi wants to know why Tsukki's phone is full of love songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smol fic for y'all while I work on other things! Well, it was suppose to be anyways, I had so much fun writing it, I got a little carried away!!! Everything here belongs to Production I.G and Haruichi Furudate.

  After the end of another grueling volleyball practice, Tsukishima invited Yamaguchi to hang out at his house. He gratefully accepted, meeting Tsukki's golden brown eyes with a smile and jogged to keep up with Tsukishima who was already taking long strides towards his house.

  Tsukki was sprawled across his bed, listening to music while Yamaguchi sat at the foot of his bed reading a book and idly fanning himself against the summer heat. Even though the sun was beginning to set outside of Tsukki's large bedroom widow, the room was humid and stuffy. Tsukishima slid his head phones off in one smooth movement and got off his bed.

  "I'm going to get a juice box. Do you want anything?"

  "Eh? You're so considerate, Tsukki! I'll have some water, if that's okay?"

  He nodded and Yamaguchi watched him walk away. He always regretted his compliments; Tsukki either didn't respond or told him to shut up, but Yamaguchi could never seem to stop them from spilling out of his mouth.

  As much as he enjoyed Tsukki's company, the rare moments when he was alone in his room where always a treat. He stood up and walked over to the white self that held Tsukki's dinosaur figurine collection. Yamaguchi looked for any new ones. There were none, which wasn't surprising, Tsukishima always showed him when he got a new one. Yamaguchi wandered over to Tsukki's bookshelf. He looked over which books had been read recently(the ones on the top shelf), and which ones had dust on them. His dinosaur identification book was on the top shelf as always, but to Yamaguchi's surprise, so was a volleyball technique book.

  _Tsukki must secretly be excited for nationals._

  Yamaguchi's eyes swept the large room for anything out of place. His gaze fell on Tsukki's phone and white headphones. He had always wondered what kind of music Tsukki listened to, but he never got a definite answer when he asked. Yamaguchi always thought it must be classical or easy listening given his dislike for anything too loud or overexcited, but he had always wanted to know for sure. If Yamaguchi knew, he and Tsukki could have long conversations about different composers, and he could recommend songs Tsukki would like and Tsukki might say they're his favorite! The idea made Yamaguchi smile but his hands hesitated over the phone. Tsukishima would be upset if he touched his things without permission, and he didn't know how much time he had until Tsukki came back.

  _This might be the only chance to find out._

  Yamaguchi scooped up the phone, clicked it on, and tapped the Spotify app. There was one untitled playlist with over 300 songs on it. When he clicked it, the screen was filled with songs, all with cutesy, affectionate titles. They were...love songs? Tsukki was in love?

  The sound of bare feet of a hardwood floor echoed from the hallway, but Yamaguchi merely stood frozen, clutching Tsukki's phone. Tsukishima walked in, sipping his juice box with one hand and holding Yamaguchi's water with the other; he stopped short when he saw Yamaguchi.

  "Here's your-what are you doing with my phone?"

  Yamaguchi said nothing. Tsukishima set both drinks on his nightstand and strode over to Yamaguchi with his hand out. His light eyes seemed to burn with anger but nothing could shake Yamaguchi more than what he'd already seen.

  How did this happen? _When_ did this happen? Why didn't he notice? Yamaguchi searched his mind for anything sign, any change in Tsukishima's quite behavior to indicate that he was in love. He could think of nothing. Despite getting confessed to often, Tsukki disliked almost everyone he encountered, everyone _but_ Yamaguchi. While he had long since accepted that Tsukki would never feel the way he did, he also mostly stopped fearing that he would lose Tsukki to someone else. Everyone else was suppose to be 'insufferable'. Everyone but Yamaguchi.

  It was too hot in Tsukishima's room.

  "Who is it?"

  _Who took you from me?_

  "What are you talking about? Give me my phone back, Yamaguchi."

  He clutched Tsukki's phone to his chest, his heat beating rapidly. "You're...in love with someone! Who is it?"

  He glared at Yamaguchi. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

  "Your phone is full of love songs! Tsukki, tell me who it is!"

  He couldn't let it go. Yamaguchi couldn't find it in him to be angry with Tsukki but he still needed someone to take his hurt out on.

  "Why do you care?" His voice was sharp.

  "Because...because we're best friends! And I want to know!"

  Tsukki turned his head away. Tears were threatening to spill out of Yamaguchi's eyes.

  "Are they on the team?"

  "Which team?"

  "You know which team!"

  Tsukishima's jaw tightened."Yes."

  "Is it Kiyoko-san? Or Yachi?"

  "No."

  "Is it the Captain?"

  He shook his head. Yamaguchi felt like he was playing twenty questions. "Is it...is it Hinata? Is that why he irritates you so much?"

  Tsukki wrinkled his nose and took a step towards him. "I don't know how you get top grades; you're so dense."

  "You're so mean Tsukki." he said. It was barely a whisper.

  He smirked and took another step forward. "And do you still like me? Even though I'm mean? Even when I tease you?"

  "I...why are you...of course I do."

  He took another step forward; he was practically looming over Yamaguchi. Tsukishima reached out and held Yamaguchi's wrists, stilling his shaking hands. "I like you, too."

  Tsukki was impossibly close; like a scene out of one of Yamaguchi's daydreams. His heart pounded in his chest like it would break out at any second, Yamaguchi's breath would have been near pant if his mouth wasn't clamped shut. Tsukishima lifted a hand to Yamaguchi's cheek slowly, as if not to scare a baby sparrow. "Let me prove it to you."

  Suddenly Tsukki's lips were pressed against his. They were soft, and warmer than all of Japan. Yamaguchi lifted the hand that wasn't still clutching Tsukki's phone and threaded it into his hair. While he held the silky strands in his fingers, Tsukishima hooked his arm around Yamaguchi's waist and used the leverage to pull him closer and deepen their kiss.

  Yamaguchi had to pull away a few seconds later when Tsukki's glasses kept grazing his face in a way that made him giggle. When he looked up, Tsukishima was smiling too. It was nice to see him wear something other than a smirk. It was even nicer to know that it was because of him. Everything felt so warm in a non-summer heat way.

  He turned his head towards the window.

  "Tsukki look! The whole sky is pink!"

  He snickered. "So is your face."

  "Eh! No...it's just...it's just the heat!"

  "Sure it is." Tsukki pressed another kiss under Yamaguchi's eye and took his phone from his hand. "Come sit on my bed, I want to show you my favorite song."

  "Okay, Tsukki!"


End file.
